The frozen Angel
by OokamiAngel
Summary: What happends if you blend Avatar: The last airbender and Kaleido Star.    A amzing story.   Sora and the others from Kaleido star is part of an traveling cirkus. But when they reche The GAang zuko, Aang and Katara see theres something diffrent with Sora


**The frozen angel.**

Zuko glanced on his friends, they were happy and satisfied, but he had to take the place of the new fire lord. And with that he had responsibilities, and it didn't make it better that may had broken up and gone with Ty lee.  
Yes, he thinks they fitted with each other and all that, but he missed her and it was only natural. Now he was all alone, if you didn't count Aang, but even if he was the avatar he didn't understand the feelings Zuko hid in him.  
"Why are you so quiet, Sparky?" Toph, the best earthbender, asked him, her milky eyes didn't focus on anything, because she was blind.  
"Oh, nothing, just thinking about some stuff."  
"Oh, yes, you're the almighty Fire lord now, I forgot" Toph said and laughed, Zuko smiled but he remembered that she couldn't see it.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but you have some pepol that want to meet you, Firelord Zuko. "  
"Just call me Zuko, and call in the guests. "The man how had said they had visitors nodded and went out from the inner room in the royal tea house in the fire-kingdom. The man opened the door and in went a group of strange humans. They had odd hair colors, strange clothes for this winter season and everybody had some of weapon on them, Zuko let them have it, but looked on every each of them.  
The leader of the group had glasses and sharp eyes, he had Water tribes summer cloths, ha had the kind of boomerang that Sokka used. But his was in the belt. Beside him was a tall man with white hair and black cloths, but the red details reviled that he came from the fire nation. Zuko could see sharp knifes in his belt and one in his arm.  
On the other side of the water tribe was a girl from the earth kingdom, she seemed to be in Tophs age, she wore a short dress and under that some pants that just ended just over her knees. She had a hook beside her right hand, he hadn't seen that kind of weapon before, but he guessed it could be useful in close combats.  
And behind the earth girl it was the strangest girl Zuko ever had seen, including his crazy sister. She had Pink hair, pink eyes and wore a pink top that had a lot of golden plates on it that clired when she walked, and a skirt that went down all way to her ankle's, but with a split that began on her thigh, and he could tell that she was well built. He could her Sokkas low sigh and how both Toph and Katara hit him. But that girl, he couldn't tell from where she was. And that's was quite irritating for him.

"We don't want to interrupt something, but we have a humble invite. Our circus has come to the royal town, and we want you and your friends, and the avatars to see it. But only if you want to. My name is Karlos; the man beside me is the firebender Leon. He has skills, but not as great as yours, your highness. The girl is Rosetta, a learning eahrtbender, and may a say that Toph is her idol. And this girl," With those word he moved to the side and showed the hole girl.  
"Is Sora, she's our big star, she can't bend, but she have an amazing ability that we want to show you right here and now, if that's okay?" Zuko glanced on his friends that nodded in excitement.  
"Go for it." Zuko smiled. Karlos backed up against the wall and looked on his performers with hard eyes. Sora smile was wide, and she bowed, and the two others followed her example.

Sora was in the middle with Leon on her right side and Rosetta on her other side. Rosetta had a small bag in her belt, she took up it and forward rolled small diamonds, Katara and Zuko ha to take their breaths, with steady moves she moved her arm over them, and they began to spin in her hand, hovering a bit before she almost used waterbendning movements to hold them in the air, only using one hand. Zuko shifted view, and did catch the flame that surrounded Leon; he had to say that even he did not have this skill.  
The girl in the middle had closed eyes, she sensed the air around her, like Toph she could sense movement, but it was more like a sixths sense. She stated to spin on her toes, slow and soft, Rosette looked on her movement, she was ready. Rosetta send away diamonds like bullets, and Katara gasped,  
"She is going to get pierced..." But then Sora moved a little to the left just in her spin, and her hand formed a cube, slowly open it up there was the diamond caught in some kind of bobble. And to Zukos surprise she still had closed eyes, The sound was kind of hypnotsysing when she danced, Then Leon did his move, a string like fire was shooting out from his body, but Sora took this one to in her bobble. Aang looked closely, something was kind of wrong with this.

Sora open her eyes, she took diamond after diamond, and strings of fire. Her dance becomes pulsating. The eyes were deep and concentrated. Karlos deep voice cut through her music but she didn't stop.  
"And on to the final!" There was more, that was what all the people in the house thought.

Sora open fully her eyes, and her big bobble was red, pulsating with shining diamonds. Then she brooked her bobble, flames appeared in her hand, her speeded up, creating threads of fire and diamonds, her body was shining wet and the cliring was amazing fast, she dance to her own rhythms. The scene was the most beautiful he had seen in a long time. From the red color of the fire, it became blue, then green, the hottest form of fire, and she had it spinning around her body like a worm, Then she stopped, all things was in her hand again, she closed her hand, and when she opened it again, a beautiful chain of diamonds was created.  
"To you, Katara, the master of water." Sora said with a voice clear as the moon water.

Katara looked on her new thing, she didn't know what she could call it, the chain was diamonds, and they had a green glimmer in them.  
"That's was the most amazing thing that I ever seen, or heard" Toph sat on the ground and massaged her head.  
"But I got the impression that she blended two different elements. And that's not possible in that large scale." The other had to agree, that was one of a kind only the Avatar was quite.


End file.
